dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Apple Entertainment characters and animatronics
Animatronics and Animatronic Shows The Rock-afire Explosion Featured in the Showbiz Pizza Place from 1982-1990 Featured in the West Wing from 1992-present. The Rock-afire Explosion used a combination of three separate stages which gave it a unique range of flexibility in the presentation of shows. One of the side stages might perform an individual show, or maybe just the center stage depending on which characters were required for the particular show. After Apple Entertainment installed another RAE in the West Wing area, they had Creative Engineering record shows and Apple Entertainment would program the shows. Center Stage - this was the largest and main stage that was used. Located on center stage were Dook LaRue, Fatz Geronimo, Beach Bear, and Mitzi Mozzarella. Also to be found were the "prop-characters" - Baby Bear Choo-choo, Antioch, Frog, Sun, and Moon (and the Owl in the very earliest stages). Surrounding the characters was a forest scene, complete with assorted types of trees, grass, rocks, stumps, and a background sky. At the heart of center stage is the Rock-afire Explosion lighted sign behind Fatz. His keyboard, the Magical Tune Machine, also has the words "Rock-afire" printed across it. It was quite a brilliant design, as the rest of the show appears to radiate out from this focal center point. There were four Apple Entertainment-made characters, Clarice (voiced by Kristian Michaels), the love interest of Beach Bear, Terra Cherrybomb (voiced by Kristian), a surfer girl with a New Jersey accent, who originated after Kristian had gained some body fat and people joked about her looking like a New Jersey surfer girl, Emily, a husky who sang Broadway (voiced by Kristian), Angel Bright (voiced by Alina Withers), Billy Bob's girlfriend, Carl Howls, a wolf (voiced by Robert Stainton), Sha Sha Bloom, a chinchilla (voiced by Kristian), Adria Ardilla, a Latina squirrel who is in love with Rolfe (voiced by Paula McLachy), and Cecila Carrotcakes (also voiced by Kristian), a geek who played the saxophone. Clarice, Adria, and Cecila used the Mitzi 2.0 mech and were placed behind Beach Bear while Adria was placed on Rolfe and Earl's stage, while Terra was a retrofit of Mitzi. Stage Left - this was Billy Bob's stage, and included with him was his sidekick the Looney Bird and the "prop-character" Birthday Bird who was seated atop Billy Bob's guitar. Smitty's Super Service Station was the stage setting, and everything took place outside of Smitty's. The scene was that of a distilling operation - aside from moonshine jugs scattered about, there was a campfire that heated a still, which had a winding tube leading to Looney Bird's economy-sized Easy-Flow Oil barrel. In the late 1980s, ShowBiz altered the Smitty's backdrop to become the "ShowBiz Pizza Campground". In the mid-1990's, Apple Entertainment altered the Smitty's backdrop to look more "run down" and have flashing lights in the windows, moving all of stage left to stage right. Stage Right - this was Rolfe and Earl's stage. It was quite difference in appearance from the other two stages, as this one looked to be inside a lounge or club. The ground was carpeted, and there were only a few decorations, a multicolored rain curtain, a half-rainbow in the background, an applause sign, and a cymbal that Rolfe was able to hit to accentuate a bad joke. Stage right was moved to stage left in the mid-1990's. Walkarounds *Main Characters - The CEI versions of Billy Bob, Looney Bird, Dook, Fatz, Mitzi, and Beach Bear were used. *Rolfe DeWolfe - The face of the walkaround was a normal Rolfe mask with wire inside it to keep shape. The eyes were see-through and made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in. Earl the puppet was perched on Rolfe's shoulder and was the Earl cosmetics and eyes on a wire frame. The hair on the costume was the one used on the animatronic. Rolfe used a construction worker's helmet for headgear. *Clarice - Clarice's face was made of latex with wire inside it. Her purple shirt and fur velcroed from the back to allow entry. Clarice had a motocross helmet for headgear. *Cecila Carrotcakes - Almost the same as Clarice, but styled after Cecila, with wire inside Cecila's ears. *Terra - The costume resembled this and was designed to fit Kristian Michaels's height and was also made to fit her "almost like a glove". Terra's claws were made of bendable foam and covered in latex. Terra used a bicycle helmet for headgear. The fur, along with Terra's bikini, velcroed from the back to allow entry. A second version that looked like this was also made. Both are now owned by Kristian who performed the character. A fat suit was also made after Kristian lost the weight in her anal area that required Kristian to play the character. *Adria Ardilla - Adria's tail had multiple wires inside to give it shape. Adria's ears also had wire inside. The face was made out of latex with wire inside with Adria's buck-teeth being made of plastic forming. Adria used a modified baseball catcher's helmet for headgear. Three different variations were made, all of which looked like this. The clothes and fur (with tail on it) velcroed from the back to allow entry. *Emily - Same as Rolfe, yet without Earl and styled after Emily. The Wolf Pack 5 Featured in the Rock 'n Roll Diner from 1992-2001 The Wolf Pack 5 consisted of five characters that played 50's style rock and roll music. The cast included the Wolfman, Fats Gorilla, Dingo Starr, Beach Bear, and Mini Mozzarella. Mini would be switched out for Queenie the Fox or Terra on occasion. The animatronics were purchased from Kings Dominion and Man & His World. Walkarounds * Wolfman - Reused from Kings Dominion * Fats Gorilla - Fatz Geronimo walkaround with slight modifications * Dingo Starr - The head is made of plastic forming with a latex nose and mouth, with performer vision through the eyeholes and mouth, which were made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in and window screen respectively. It used a construction worker's helmet for headgear. The hair on Dingo's head was made out of yak hair spraypainted black. Dingo's suit was a silver tuxedo which could be buttoned over a pair of white footy pajamas (used to keep the performer cool) and both the tuxedo and footy pajamas were worn with a pair of silver tuxedo pants and a clip-on tie. The shoes also had spats. The ears had wire inside them to give them shape. * Beach Bear - Reused from Kings Dominion * Mini Mozzarella - The head was made of plastic forming with a latex mouth. The whiskers were bendable wire spraypainted black. Mini's hands were made of fingerless gloves with fake fur hotglued on them, while the performer painted his/her nails pink for the rest of the hands. Mini's hair was yak hair spraypainted gold. It was worn with a dress and fur socks which could be put inside golden high-heels. The costume also used arm fur that would be worn under the dress. There was vision through the eyes and mouth, which were made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in and window screen respectively. The nose was made out of ABS plastic forming and was screwed on. Two versions were made, one which looked like this and one which looked like this. The heads were strap-on. * Queenie the Fox - Same as Mini's second version, except the face was replaced with a Mama Grandbags/Queenie mask with wire in it, and it resembled Queenie more than Mini. The Rock 'n Roll Rebellion Featured in the West Wing from 1993-2001 Featured in the Rock 'n Roll Diner from 2001-2007 In 1993, Apple Entertainment licensed the Major Magic's band The Rock 'n Roll Rebellion to appear in the West Wing, which once housed most of the animatronics of Apple's Mega City. Apple Entertainment recorded their own showtapes, with the voice actors of Major Magic and Barbara Stringband voicing their respective characters, Jake Sanford voicing Flash and all characters on stage left, Robert Stainton voicing Rock the Crock, Robert's sister Kendall voicing Sergeant Pepperoni, and James Sharp and Bob Sapp voicing Burley Ives and Singin' Sam. Barbara's arms were replaced with more high-tech versions, and the band was controlled via a CCTV network that also controlled the other animatronics in the park. Later on, the band was moved to the Rock 'n Roll Diner and replaced the Wolf Pack 5 show which was sold off in pieces. During the RnRR's tenure in the Rock 'n Roll Diner, the band decayed, to the point where in 2006, the backgrounds were gone and Flash and Major Magic did not move at all. Eventually, in 2007 the show was sold off and big screen TV's showing rock music videos was put in their place. Walkarounds * Major Magic - The standard one used in stores. * Barbara Stringband - The head was made of wire and had a latex face. The eyes were see-through and made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in. Barbara's jumpsuit (with tail connected) velcroed from the back to allow entry. The tail was made out of wire and was furred. Barbara used a bicycle helmet for headgear. * Rock the Crock - The head was made out of Styrofoam and was covered in latex. There was vision through the eyes and mouth, which were made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in and window screen respectively. Rock's tail and tuxedo velcroed from the back to allow entry. Rock used a modified baseball catcher's helmet for headgear. * Flash the Lion - The head was made out of Styrofoam and was furred. The eyes were see-through and made out of a special plastic you could see out of but not in. Flash's shirt and fur velcroed from the back to allow entry. Flash used a motocross helmet for headgear. * Sgt. Pepperoni - The head was made out of Styrofoam and was furred. The mouth was see-through and was made of window screen. His outfit velcroed from the back to allow entry. Sgt. Pepperoni's head strapped on to the performer's head. ADD MORE! Talking walkarounds For the AppleVision videos, the characters appeared onscreen played by people in puppet suits using technology developed by Ken Forsse, the creator of Teddy Ruxpin. The same production technique was used for Welcome to Pooh Corner and Dumbo's Circus. A puppet suit version of Billy Bob was made, but was not used, instead the talking walkaround made by Creative Engineering was used. The heads were notable as they could give off expressions with their eyebrows and eyelids. Rock-afire suit performers * Billy Bob (Suit actor: James Murray) * Looney Bird (Suit actor: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) (Costume rarely used) * Beach Bear (Suit actor: Robert Stainton, occasionally Kristian Michaels) * Mitzi (Suit actor: Alina Withers, occasionally Leila Pahlavi) * Fatz (Suit actor: Matt Hill) * Dook (Suit actor: Billy 'Pop' Atmore) * Rolfe DeWolfe (Suit actor: Van Snowden) * Clarice (Suit actor: Maria Diéguez) * Cecilia Carrotcakes (Suit actor: James Eric Anzalone) * Adria Adrilla (Suit actor: Gloria Trevi) * Emily (Suit actor: Dee Bradley Baker) * Angel Bright (Suit actor: Françoise Yip) * Sha Sha Bloom (Suit actor: Chie Tanabe * Carl Howls (Suit actor: Robert Stainton) Different voices Bob Sapp voiced Dook LaRue in the "Country Terra" showtape and in the "Moments of '97" showtape. Category:Other